


Facing the Truth Together

by HPFangirl71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Coming Out, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Spoilers, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets gay bashed and Jackson over reacts in the way only a wolf could... He has to face the reasons behind his reaction, which makes him question his own sexuality and some new feelings toward his best friend Danny.</p>
<p>This is based on a prompt by havemy_heart in the Live Journal group smallfandomfest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing the Truth Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havemy_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/gifts).



> Story contains a non graphic slash pairing and is a coming out fic. Please Do Not Flame!! All other warnings are in the tags so refer to those before reading. Also this is my very first time writing this fandom and pairing so I apologize if anything seems amiss or OOC... I may end up writing a sequel to this since someone already requested it. Thanks for reading and enjoy!! <3

Facing the Truth Together by HPFangirl71

He could hear him even before he approached the edge of the schoolyard… but Jackson didn’t bother turning around. He’d known this confrontation was coming and there was really no way to avoid it. How could you avoid something you’d been expecting, something you dreaded with every fiber of your being? He’d known it was only a matter of time before Danny came to him and wanted to know the truth…

“So you’re actually going to quit avoiding me finally?”

Danny’s words were accusing but he didn’t seem at all nervous or frightened which shocked Jackson. After what he was sure he’d seen, Jackson had expected the other man to be scared shitless of being here alone with him. He turned himself to face his accuser and a cocky smirk rose upon his face.

“Why the Hell would I be avoiding the likes of you?” he said in a demeaning tone. 

Danny was his friend but he couldn’t help treating him with a bit of contempt because the words he’d spoken were the god’s honest truth. He didn’t want him to know how scared he’d been to have this confrontation. He didn’t want to know what Danny was thinking, how completely freaked out he probably was by what had happened that night a few weeks ago…

It had been an attack by some hicks from the next town over, they’d threatened Danny at one of the lacrosse games but no one had taken them seriously. It was just a bunch of jocks blowing off steam because they were sore about losing the game. It had only taken them a week to make good on their threats and they’d waited until Danny was alone or so they’d thought. Jackson could still remember arriving at the school to the horrendous scene. It had been three on one, typical for a gay bashing. It still sickened him to recall Danny’s screams as they’d kicked and pummeled him with their lacrosse sticks. 

Jackson had gone racing across the parking lot and that’s when all Hell had broken loose… For the first time in a long time since he’d convinced Derek to give him the bite, he’d lost control. He’d felt such a rage inside and this underlying protectiveness at what those guys had been doing. Before he could even think, he’d been on them, teeth and claws bared without any regard for who might see him. He’d tossed their bodies around as if they were nothing but feathers and there had been so much blood. Miraculously there had been no deaths but one of the guys was still recovering even a month afterward. It wasn’t exactly something Jackson was proud of… Derek had done his best to cover for his mess but he was still fearful that someone might find out…

The other thing that haunted him about that night had actually happened after the attack and his retaliation. For some reason his first coherent thoughts had been ‘not him… oh god please not him’ He’d rushed to Danny’s side, sick with grief. He’d howled with not only rage but also the purest of pain. It had reminded him of animals on the discovery channel who’d just lost a mate and that comparison had bothered him ever since. Now he had to face what he’d done, the shame and guilt still eating him up inside. He could only imagine what Danny thought of him now and it sickened him to think of losing his best friend over this…

“I know what happened that night. I know why you did it,” Danny said as he approached him.

Jackson took an uncomfortable step backwards and realizing he couldn’t hide the fear on his face instead, he pretended to be angry.

“I don’t know what you think you saw but I’m pretty sure you’re wrong!”

Jackson swallowed down the anxiety as he faced Danny. Their eyes met and he could see the heat rising from within his best friend. Suddenly he was afraid this had nothing to do with wolves or any other mythical beasts that went bump in the night. Danny just might be talking about something completely different yet altogether more fearful. Jackson pulled away when the other man reached out and touched him. His touch burned him with shame and something else that he wasn’t quite able to admit to… perhaps it was desire, he still wasn‘t quite sure.

“Look Jackson, I’ve been there. I know exactly how hard this is to admit to yourself, let alone another person. However, this is me, Danny, your best friend… Your secret’s safe with me, both of them in fact”

Jackson looked up in shock at Danny‘s words. So he did know the truth after all, he knew what Jackson could become, yet it didn’t seem to matter to him. This time when Danny reached out, Jackson let him grasp his arm. His touch felt warm and inviting. What that touch made him feel filled Jackson with more fear than any werewolf changing ever had. The animal inside himself, he could control… this, he wasn’t so sure about. He’d known Danny all his life, so why now? Why was he feeling this way now?

“I don’t have any damn secrets!” he spat out at his friend. 

He didn’t mean to be defensive but what choice did he have? What was he supposed to say, that he changed into an animal at the full moon, or that he might be in love with another guy? He couldn’t admit to Danny just how fearful he’d been of losing him that night. He couldn’t permit himself to give into the desire he had to kiss Danny. Being openly gay wasn’t something Jackson could see himself conceding to, not now anyways. He was captain of the lacrosse team, he’d dated and bedded all the most popular girls in school, and he couldn’t be gay. This just wasn’t a possibility, was it…?

“Who do you think you’re kidding Jackson, because it’s certainly not me?”

Jackson stepped forward in a menacing way, using his height as an advantage of intimidation.

“If you really saw anything that night, then you know what I’m capable of better than anyone else,” he snarled out.

Danny looked into his friend’s yellowing eyes but he stood his ground. He’d always had a thing for Jackson and now that he thought he might have a real chance with the man, he wasn’t letting it go. Danny reached out a hand to let his fingers softly caress down Jackson’s cheek. It was that one bit of tenderness that finally did the burly jock in. His lips brushed up against Danny’s fingers and mumbled, “I can’t do this… I want to but I just can’t”

It was a frustrated cry. One that Danny understood completely. He’d struggled for years with his own sexuality before coming out and Jackson was a guy who’d always claimed to be straight, having feelings now for another guy. He hadn’t expected him to admit to this without an inward struggle. Much as Danny hated it, he couldn’t push too hard.

“It’s okay… I understand. I just wanted you to know that I was here if you needed to talk”

Jackson found himself searching within, he felt that protectiveness of that night so long go, and it felt hard to fight. His own hand found its way up to cup Danny’s jaw as he took in an encouraging breath. His movements were slow and tentative at first but then quickly he closed the slight gap between them and placed his lips up against his friend’s own. Danny seemed surprised at first but soon Jackson could feel his mouth moving in tandem with his own searching lips. It was so different from kissing Lydia or any of the other girls he’d dated. Kissing Danny felt more challenging and their muscles seemed to fit easily together as their hands slid up and down one another’s bodies. He could taste the unique taste of Danny on his tongue as he explored the inside of that deliciously warm mouth of his. 

When they finally separated, Jackson could feel the excitement welling up his body. There was a heat heading southward that he could no longer deny. He could feel the wolf within trying hard to break free but he could control it if he needed to. 

“I want this but I’m not sure I can do it so out in the open like you do… and the other I can’t get away from ” Jackson said in a fit of honesty. 

“Hey its okay, you forget who you’re talking to… I’m still your best friend. Nothings ever going to change that, certainly not some stupid wolf thing and not even some incredible kiss” Danny said with a smile adorning his face. 

Jackson found himself smiling as well and then leaning in for another chaste kiss upon Danny’s lips. 

“Look we’ll take this as fast or slow as you need” Danny reassured him.

Jackson didn’t say anything in reply; he just grasped his friend’s hand within his own as he pulled him toward the lacrosse field. They walked in silence, each quietly thinking about the strange new future they were about to embark upon… it might be hard to face but they could do it as long as they had the other close at their side.


End file.
